A retrovirus designated human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is the etiological agent of the complex disease that includes progressive destruction of the immune system (acquired immune deficiency syndrome; AIDS) and degeneration of the central and peripheral nervous system. This virus was previously known as LAV, HTLV-III, or ARV. A common feature of retrovirus replication is the insertion by virally-encoded integrase of proviral DNA into the host cell genome, a required step in HIV replication in human T-lymphoid and monocytoid cells. Integration is believed to be mediated by integrase in three steps: assembly of a stable nucleoprotein complex with viral DNA sequences; cleavage of two nucleotides from the 3′ termini of the linear proviral DNA; covalent joining of the recessed 3′ OH termini of the proviral DNA at a staggered cut made at the host target site. The fourth step in the process, repair synthesis of the resultant gap, may be accomplished by cellular enzymes.
Nucleotide sequencing of HIV shows the presence of a pol gene in one open reading frame [Ratner et al., Nature 1985, 313: 277]. Amino acid sequence homology provides evidence that the pol sequence encodes reverse transcriptase, integrase and an HIV protease [Toh et al., EMBO J. 1985, 4: 1267; Power et al., Science 1986, 231: 1567; Pearl et al., Nature 1987, 329: 351]. All three enzymes have been shown to be essential for the replication of HIV.
It is known that some antiviral compounds which act as inhibitors of IV replication are effective agents in the treatment of AIDS and similar diseases, including reverse transcriptase inhibitors such as azidothymidine (AZT) and efavirenz and protease inhibitors such as indinavir and nelfinavir. The compounds of this invention are inhibitors of ITV integrase and inhibitors of HIV replication. The inhibition of integrase in vitro and of HIV replication in cells is a direct result of inhibiting the strand transfer reaction catalyzed by the recombinant integrase in vitro in HIV infected cells. A particular advantage of the present invention is highly specific inhibition of HIV integrase and HIV replication.
The following references are of interest as background:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,620 discloses certain 1,6-naphthyridin-2-one derivatives having angiotensin II antagonist activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,249, U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,891, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,055 disclose 2,4-dioxobutyric acids and acid esters useful as HIV integrase inhibitors.
WO 01/00578 discloses 1-(aromatic- or heteroaromatic-substituted)-3-(heteroaromatic substituted)-1,3-propanediones useful as HIV integrase inhibitors.
US 2003/0055071 and WO 02/30930 disclose certain 8-hydroxy-1,6-naphthyridine-7-carboxamides as HIV integrase inhibitors, wherein the carboxamido nitrogen is directly or indirectly attached to phenyl or phenyl fused to a carbocycle. WO 02/30426 discloses another group of 8-hydroxy-1,6-naphthyridine-7-carboxamides as HIV integrase inhibitors, wherein the carboxamido nitrogen is directly or indirectly attached to a heterocycle. WO 02/055079 discloses still another group of 8-hydroxy-1,6-naphthyridine-7-carboxamides as HIV integrase inhibitors, wherein the carboxamido nitrogen is part of a heterocyclic ring system.
WO 02/036734 discloses certain aza- and polyaza-naphthalenyl ketones to be HIV integrase inhibitors. The ketones include certain 1-aryl-1-(poly)azanaphthylenyl methanones and 1-heterocyclyl-1-(poly)azanaphthylenyl methanones. Quinolinyl, naphthyridinyl, and quinoxalinyl are disclosed as suitable (poly)azanaphthalenyl groups in the ketones.
WO 03/35076 discloses certain 5,6-dihydroxypyrimidine-4-carboxamides as HIV integrase inhibitors, and WO 03/35077 discloses certain N-substituted 5-hydroxy-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidine-4-carboxamides as HIV integrase inhibitors.
WO 03/077857 discloses N-(substituted benzyl)-8-hydroxy-1,6-naphthyridine-7-carboxamides that are useful as HIV integrase inhibitors.
WO 03/062204 discloses certain hydroxynaphthyridinone carboxamides that are useful as HIV integrase inhibitors.